


Ube and Aliens

by space_lesbians



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach City, Fluff, Food Cart, Keith is a traveller, Lance just works there, M/M, food cart au, hunk is a baker, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lesbians/pseuds/space_lesbians
Summary: When a traveller by the name of Keith stops by the Yellow Lion food cart, Lance is immediately intrigued by him. A slice of Lars' ube cake and a story or two later, Keith wonders if he really wants to keep travelling.Hunk is a third wheel, but I love him.





	Ube and Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Klance drawing in the latest Steven universe comic book. Hope you enjoy! <3

Lance liked Beach City a lot more than he thought he would. He had moved in with Hunk and Pidge almost two months ago and fell in love with the scenery surrounding him. He had finally been allowed to work with with Hunk in his food cart, The Yellow Lion. Hunk was determined to teach him how to make a proper Macaron, but after spilling half the batter and being forced to evacuate due to a small fire, Lance was put on register.

With the sun in his eyes on a still chilly day, Lance adorned his favorite jacket, waiting for his regular customers to stop by. Mr. Smiley came by every morning for his Bear Claw, Onion shortly after, pointing at a random item on the menu each visit. Today it ended up being a Cronut, one of their least popular choices. Onion received his pastry and handed him $2.50 in dimes before running off. He didn’t know how to feel about Onion. 

Business slowed down a little after that and Lance watched Hunk make their next round of éclairs. “See how delicate I'm being with the filling?” he asked. “You need a gentle grip, and a light hold on the éclair.” 

Lance rolled his eyes and said, “Hunk, anyone with two hands and half a brain could pipe filling into a donut.”

“Éclair,” he corrected, “and I’d love to see you try.”

“Challenge accepted big guy.” Lance snatched the piping bag and éclair out of his hands and prepared to fill. To Hunk’s delight and Lance’s dismay, he overestimated his squeeze and overfilled the pastry, spilling cream filling all over his hands. 

“Looks like you don't have half a brain!” Hunk laughed.

“Shut up! I'm not the one who went to pastry school for two years.” 

“Well I hope you're better at managing a cash register than a piping bag cause we've got a customer.” He pointed to the window.

Pride still wounded, Lance sighed and turned around to greet the customer. “Welcome to the Yellow Lion what can I-”

He froze at the man before him. He had grey, almond-shaped eyes, a black mullet (which, Lance had to admit, he pulled off) and a soft smile on his face. Lance blushed and felt his stomach squirm. 

“...help you?” he finished softly. Idiot, he thought. ‘What can I help you?’ His blushed deepened and he covered his face with his hands. To his surprise, he heard laughter from the man. He uncovered his face and looked back at the him. 

“Long day, huh?” he asked.

“Yeah, I-I guess,” he muttered. “What can I get you?”

He began looking over the menu, studying one particular object. “What on Earth is… ube?”

Lance perked up. He knew This! “It’s a purple yam from South America,” he stated matter-of-factly. “A friend of ours made a cake for us to sell, but people get thrown off by the color.” Feeling cocky, he leaned down to his customer. “You seem like a brave guy....whatever your name is.”

“Keith,” he answered. 

“Lance.” They shook hands.

“So Keith, can I put you down for a slice of ube?”

Keith squinted at the menu and smiled. “Absolutely.” 

Lance swung around and passed the order on to Hunk. He turned back to Keith as he paid for his order.

“So...Keith, you're not from here are you?” he asked. “This is a small town, and I know I would remember you.”

Keith blushed slightly and accepted his change. “I'm just passing through. I got kicked out of college and now I'm roaming around to see what I find.” He looked back up at Lance. “I've been through fifteen different states already.”

"Impressive,” Lance commented. He leaned out the window ever so slightly. “Are you going to keep going?” he asked.

Keith held his gaze. “If I find a reason to stay, I might.” He leaned on the counter. “How long have you been here?”

Lance counted the time on his fingers. “About two months. I moved in with my friends and started working here after graduating high school. No college really wanted me.” He let out a wry laugh. “So now here I am. I do really love it here, though.” He looked out at the water. “You get to see the ocean every day, and it's pretty quiet here.” He paused. “For the most part.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Order up!” Hunk announced. Lance jumped; he had forgotten Hunk was still there. “Sorry to interrupt this conversation but your cake’s been ready for about five minutes now.”

Keith blushed and took his plate. “Thank you,” he muttered. 

He began to walk away, but Lance found himself not wanting to end their conversation yet. “Wait!” he called. “Do you want to hear my story?”

Keith turned around and asked, “What kind of story?”

“One of action, terror, and-” he inhaled dramatically “-aliens!” He waved his arms at him.

Keith laughed and made his way back over to the counter. “Tell me your story Space Man.” Lance went on to describe a story about a monster rising up from the ocean, a battle between a mutant and two kids, and a pink lion. Keith listened with rapt attention, taking in every detail of the story. 

The story came to an end, along with Keith’s slice of ube cake. “This was really fantastic,” he admitted. “Thank you.”

“That's what we do here at the YL, broaden horizons.” Lance attempted to lean back casually, but proceeded to trip over a cooling rack. 

He heard Keith snicker and popped his head back up. “Very funny,” he said flatly. 

“Aww, didn't mean to hurt your feelings,” Keith pouted.

Lance’ cheeks grew hot and he searched for a subject change from the dumb adorable expression on his face. “So, Keith, find a reason to stay in Beach City yet?”

Keith grinned. “I think so.”

Lance perked up immediately. “Really? What was it? The aliens?”

“No.” Keith started to walk back towards his motorcycle.

“The ube cake?!” Lance shouted.

“No!” Keith shouted, mounting his red motorcycle.

“Then what was it?!”

Keith smirked at him and started his engine. “Will you be here tomorrow?!” he yelled. 

Lance beamed at him. “Yes!” he shouted back.

Keith gave him a final wink and drove off up the road. 

“Sounds like you gave him a reason to stay,” Hunk observed.

~~~

Lance marched into the Big Donut the next morning. Lars, who was reading his magazine, said, “Steven, for the last time, I don't want-”

Lance threw his magazine over this shoulder and grabbed him by the collar. “Teach me!”


End file.
